1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector provided with a shield structure for blocking the electromagnetic wave from a power supply unit to thereby prevent (provide measures against EMI) the electromagnetic wave from leaking to the outside of the exterior housing (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-215700 (Document 1)).
In the projector described in Document 1, there is adopted a shield structure in which the power supply unit is housed inside the cylindrical member on which a metal evaporation process is performed or metal foil is attached.
However, since the cylindrical member covering the periphery of the power supply unit is adopted in the shield structure described in Document 1, there arises a problem that the cylindrical member hinders downsizing and weight reduction of the projector.